


Was there something I could have said?

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: It's been years. Years since he was forced to tell his men to consider his littlest vod dangerous.The guilt is suffocating.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Was there something I could have said?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before episode 11&12 but my predictions weren't off so I just changed some of the wording

_"She's killed 3 clones and should be considered armed and dangerous."_

The words felt dry and heavy in his mouth. Bile arose in his throat.

Not Ahsoka. Not the kid he met on Christophsis with a cocky attititude that tried to outrank him.

But he followed orders, there was no denying that, whatever happened, clones are dead and all evidence points to her.

"It's not me! I'm being set up!" She insisted to her master. Anakin was understanding but it was obvious he had no choice to let her be locked up until the culprit was found.

He caught a glimpse of her before she was locked up again, she was limping but her head was held up in a faux confidence but he could see the tears in her eyes and the defeat behind those blue eyes.

She didn't acknowledge him, she probably didn't even see him but it still hurt.

She wasn't guilty, Anakin found that out just in time. The Jedi council would allow her to return, Anakin told him.

The 501st was thrilled to hear that their beloved commander wasn't a deranged murderer.

When he saw Anakin the next day, Ahsoka isn't with him. It sent a icy chill into his heart.

"When's Commander Tano coming back?" He asked. Anakin's face crumbled, like he was going to cry.

"She's not coming back... She left the Order."

It takes Rex a minute to process.

Ahsoka Tano wasn't coming back, she decided to leave.

He didn't blame her. After how quickly the council shot down all her protests, she probably felt betrayed.

It didn't stop the hurt and self-hatred that dug it's claws into him. What if she felt as if he had betrayed her too? He was just following orders.

He reasoned with himself for a long time.

The next time he sees Ahsoka a lot happens in one short period. He's promoted to commander, Ahsoka was almost the same as when she left but she's older, her eyes held the same tired weight that all the Jedi were beginning to have.

_"Race you to the surface!"_

He laughed that was the girl he knew. The one making challenges in serious moments.

She won, of course, she always does. He couldn't help but realize how much he missed her. He can't tell her, though. They were in the middle of a battle.

Then Order 66 happened and his entire world crashed around him.

\---

Rex lets out a soft breath at the woman standing in front of him. She smiles and he wants to laugh, apologize, or cry all at once.

She hugs him and he hugs back. He would apologize but not with people watching their reunion.

That night they are up long after everyone goes to sleep. They sit in a comfortable silence that both are unused to but accept nonetheless.

"The Ahsoka I knew would have come up with a grand plan to prank every person on bored." He joked, she smiles.

"Find some of Sabine's hair dye and put it in every shower head." She says quickly, he chuckles.

They don't do it until after the war, but it's oddly reassuring to know she hasn't lost her touch.

They fall back into the silence. Years of guilt and sorrow are resurfacing.

"Something's bothering you." She raises a white brow marking and looks at him.

"Nothing's bothering me." He replies quickly but knows it's not use. The determined look is in her eyes meaning she will stop at nothing to get the answer.

"I don't even need the Force to tell. Whenever you get upset you get a crease between your eyebrows." She pokes his face.

He relaxes his face and raises an eyebrow. "Observant, aren't we, Miss Tano?"

She shrugs. "Just a little, what's wrong, Rexster?"

Unexpected tears fill his eyes at the old nickname. "After you left, I beat myself up. The last time you really saw me, as myself, I was calling security telling them you were dangerous. I knew you didn't do it, I swear I did!" Tears fall down his face freely and she wraps her arms around him.

"You were following Anakin's orders. I wish I was able to say goodbye before I left the Jedi. I needed to leave quickly before I changed my mind. I'm sorry." A few tears slip down her own cheeks, she had her share of guilt and sorrow from over the years.

He is silent for a long moment. "I missed you. I never got the chance to tell you before we had to leave." He admitted. She cracks a smile.

"Aww, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Rexster became soft." She teases, her blue eyes are twinkling with laughter.

He grumbles good naturally and shoves her away. "I'm gonna head to bed, it's late."

"Goodnight, Rexy the Rexster." She grins at the old nickname he always hated.

"Goodnight, Commander Shortstack."

He ducks away from the light punch that is swung in his direction and hurries to his room before she can actually hit him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if someone has an active gc on Insta or twitter about clone wars I would literally kill to be added because I'm so bored. 
> 
> If you just want to chat I'm fine with that too pls just talk to me I'm a very fun person and will send my fanart to you
> 
> Twitter: @abby55303725  
> Insta: @_yeet__haw_


End file.
